Reyna Matsumoto
"You can tell how dangerous a person is by the way they hold their anger inside themselves quietly." -Reyna First Name Reyna Last Name Matsumoto 'IMVU Name' Ohblivious 'Nicknames' *Rey 'Age' 16 (She was cloned with the memory/brain of a 16 year old, as well as looking like one.) 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'2 'Weight' 100 lbs 'Blood type' O 'Behavior/Personality' She had the same personality as her mother Rina Matsumoto. She is a very calm and quiet person. She rarley smiles, she always seems to have no emotion and refuses to put up with anyone's shit, when she is messed with she doesn't rage she finds a way to turn it right back around and bite them in the ass. Reyna usually has a creepy aura around her along with her creepy doll like look, although she still gives off an innocent look she is knowhere near innocent. She doesn't know how to use emotions correctly, therfore she doesn't use them and couldn't do it if she tried.She doesn't talk much but when she does it is very blunt and honest speaking her mind without caring about the consequences. Apperance Tumblr mt8sqwJSBe1rtaxnko1 500.png|"Don't test me." Tumblr n0ub4tjdmf1r3zwi7o1 500.jpg Rina.jpg Tumblr n20o8zhnj11r3z3s3o1 500.gif LOL.gif|"Yolo right?" tumblr_mvki3ciWgT1sbewmbo1_500.jpg|"I can't feel a thing." tumblr_mxchojUa1g1shho8io1_500.gif|"I like cherries." Tumblr navo4qyvnk1tkrc7qo1 500.gif|"......" tumblr_mpgr3k3eb91s0zfxko1_1280.jpg tumblr_mo6ui47I4B1rg6u03o1_400.gif tumblr_n65m013TFM1rcufwuo1_500.gif tumblr_n4noeo1I5x1s4m43ho5_500.gif AW.jpg Long shiny black hair with bangs and red eyes that can peirce the soul of Satan. She looked innocent and harmless but she is way beyond that. She looks young and small but has a cold look to her. Very fragile porcelin skin and a curvy body, with a thin waist and wide hips along with a great body. She looks like a small doll. She has an average bust but isn't much of that kind of girl to show off her body. She looked just like her mother Rina Matsumoto, a clone. Voice of Reyna The voice of Hell girl. (Aka, the female with black hair.) Clan & Rank N/A High School Grade Sophmore 'What district do you live in?' N/A 'Relationship' Single. 'Fighting Style' ' Brazilian jiu-jitsu-' is a martial art focusing largely on grapplng and ground fighting. It utilizes natural body leverage and proper technique to obtain dominant control on the ground and, as a result, provides greater position for striking or submission holds. BJJ has been proven, when used properly, to be an effectve method for dealing with bigger and stronger opponents. It can be trained for self defense, sport grappling (gi and no-gi) and mixed martial arts competition and has found its way into the training regiment of nearly every successful martial artist worldwide. Flash Step-''' is making use of a short burst of super speed that in practice gets used more like teleportaton. Sometimes rather than Super Speed, a Flash Step will use actual teleportation. A standard attack, especially used n martial arts. A Flash Step will cause the user to suddenly appear either right behind the opponent or a short distance past the person facing away from them. One of two things may then occur—the user attacks the opponent before they have time to register their presence, or it turns out to have been a Single Stroke Battle and the user Landed the fatal hit while moving, the opponent not realizing it until the moment they see the wound. Very Enhanced speed. '''Weapon of Choice *Her 'mother's' Katana. 'Allies/Enemies' tumblr_n8e83xeYsm1s9p6sto1_1280.jpg tumblr_n4noeo1I5x1s4m43ho5_500.gif tumblr_mw40ytdKfN1siqntao2_500.gif tumblr_mw40ytdKfN1siqntao3_500.gif tumblr_myqun3sh9F1r0wlweo1_500.gif tumblr_n1xuvvgg3k1smdrkeo1_500.gif animated_gif_for_akame_ga_kill__1_by_edosasori-d7262ja.gif tumblr_nagxg6ehrz1rydwbvo1_500.gif tumblr_n90q272eto1sijhkdo1_500.gif iW9qR8hrZSPvv.gif tumblr_nbr3hvUgIi1tf97gio1_500-2.gif "Both are a waste of time and energy." -Reyna ( Aka None. ) Allignment True Neutral- A neutral character does what seems to be a good idea. He or she doesn't feel strongly one way or the other when it comes to good vs. evil or law vs. chaos. Most neutral characters exhibit a lack of conviction or bias rather than a commitment to neutrality. Such a character thinks of good as better than evil-after all, he or she would rather live by some happy guy than a serial killer. Still, he/she are not personally committed to upholding good in any abstract or universal way. Some neutral characters, on the other hand, commit themselves philosophically to neutrality. They see good, evil, law, and chaos as prejudices and dangerous extremes. They advocate the middle way of neutrality as the best, most balanced road in the long run. Neutral is the best alignment you can be because it means you act naturally, without prejudice or compulsion. Neutral can be a dangerous alignment when it represents apathy, indifference, and a lack of conviction. A list of Ten Commandments for a true neutral religion may look like this: 1. You shall avoid lies. 2. You shall not kill the innocent. 3. You shall not murder. 4. You shall help the needy if such action aids yourself. 5. You shall honor those who honor you. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law can advance you without harming others. 7. You shall not betray others unless your life is in jeopardy. 8. You shall aid those who aid you and harm those who harm you. 9. You shall not promote an extreme viewpoint. 10. You shall advance yourself without harming others. 'Background' Reyna was born in a science lab, her 'mother' Rina was on the verge of dying and did everything she could to have a child naturally but Rina knew she couldn't do that in her state especially since she's a little bit crazy and lost, so she took another plan and went to Doctor Winstin's son, the son of the man who ruined her life but if he was anything like his father he would definitely be able to help her out, Rina found and old friend, Lucious Creed, and Rina asked him for help since she was on the verge of losing herself to death, as they finally got to the doctor she asked him to clone her and re-create another Rina, with the same mind-set and features as herself. A clone basically. So Rina and Lucious Creed got him to say yes and It took a while but he agreed to it, to apologize for what his father has done to her. So he took all the DNA and everything that was needed to make.. Reyna. As Reyna was 'born' Reyna was exremely confused but as soon as she saw Rina she knew exactly who she was and everything about her.As Rina was looking at Reyna she didn't understand.. she didn't look anything like her until she noticed her long black hair and beautiful red looking eyes that held a cold blank emotionless stare.. and she imagined her old self standing right beside her.. and it hit her.. hard. She was hit with her memory remembering everything, everything before she was a phsyco. When she was a heartless soul, when everything was easier to not care or show care, but thank fully her mission was completed. All this time she was looking for her old self.. and she found her. Rina could finally die happy.. but before she passed she handed over her Katana to Reyna with tears rolling down her cheeks as she muttered her last words.. "Please.. Reyna, don't ever let this go. Take it please and never forget me.."She passed with a sweet smile on her face.. and Reyna stood there quietly. With an emotionless look, looking around she held a blank stare at everyone around her and turned back to look at Rina. Reyna had literally just met this woman not too long ago but she knew she held a debt to this woman for holding on so long just to let Reyna be born. She couldn't feel saddness or remorse but she knew it wasn't a good feeling to see this woman die. Finally as she looked down at her she spoke. "Yes mother." She whispered leaning down to kiss her cold wet cheek as she shut her eyes slowly. "Rest well." She said pulling away. 'PeakHuman System' *''' Peak Human Agility': The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 50 yards in a single bound and 20 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately co-ordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. *'Peak Human Stamina': Peak users of this ability are enabled to run for so many hours (maybe days) and not lose breath. Additionally, they can exert themselves at peak capacity for several hours without use of rest before showing any sign of fatigue. 'Roleplay '''Selection 'APPROVED BY' Ooob (talk) 03:53, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Category:3rd Gen NPC Category:3rd Gen Category:3rd gen Category:Creed Family